No Acepto
by marinav92
Summary: After looking at Butch's cocky face, Kaoru feels like passing out. That face cannot be a good signal. -ButchxKaoru- Mentions of BoomerxMiyako and BrickxMomoko
1. Chapter 1

New story!

Once again, creativity struck me…twice. So I have these two new ideas for stories…

I know I said "Writing fanfiction is buh-bye for me", but luckily enough (for you guys at least xD) one of those two ideas is "ButchxKaoru". This will be a two-shot. So I hope you'll enjoy this story.

**/-/-/-/-/**

**Warning 1:** The ages will be different than the usual:

Brick, Butch and Boomer= 25 years old

Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako= 28 years old

**Warning 2:** This is AU (Alternate Universe) which also means they don't have super powers. There will be crude language, perverted moments, bad comedy and a LOT of BoomerxMiyako

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime or the characters.

**Inspiration:** A random question on the last scene of a Castle's episode.

"**No Acepto"**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_**Chapter 1**_

_(Normal POV)_

Miyako Gotokouji, the most beautiful girl in all Tokyo, or at least that's what the popular magazines have stated on their glossy pages. She's an angelical creature from both inside and outside, her perfect persona and pure attitude attracts countless attention from both boys and girls. That's why she is the principal model in the famous "Juicy", a modeling magazine. All kinds of clothing brands beg her to be the image of their products. She only blushes and giggles at the silly attention every time she receives it, dedicating a true smile to those people that only makes them want her more.

Today happens to be one of the saddest days for every macho in all Japan. Said cutie is marrying.

Miyako fell for a high school teacher, nothing glamorous or special. A blonde boy called Boomer Jojo.

When their relationship started two years ago, the media was having a general crisis. The golden girl of style in all Asia was devoting herself to not only an ordinary man, but younger too. How can that title not win money and attention? Even now, all kinds of people try to get one photo from the happy couple for a generous reward. Of course, they have to take down the giant agents of the frail girl for them to enter to the wedding.

This event is going to be in one of the most glamorous hotels in all Tokyo, The Peninsula. The principal entrance is being guard by all kinds of thugs, pushing away all kinds of camera man's and journalists away. Meanwhile inside of the building in a specific suit, two girls look at how Miyako's stylists do her make-up and try perfecting her already gorgeous dress. Those two girls were the supermodel's best friends, Momoko and Kaoru.

Momoko Akatsutsumi is a famous food critic in Japan. Even though her specialty is candies, she's an expert in the delicate Asian cousin. Right now she is trying to learn about the Mexican cuisine, a country where they use chocolate and other peculiar ingredients to create the most delicious and unusual servings. Not only she gets to go free to all kinds of restaurants to critic their eating art, but she appears in various TV shows and has her own space in a known newspaper.

Kaoru Matsubara's abilities in sports make her one of the best. Her specialties are gymnastics, wrestling (freestyle), athletics (800 meters) and even box; her participation on the Olympic Games only made her fame grow more. She has been named one of the sexiest asian women, appearing in various magazines in different sport attires that attract the attention of several men.

Momoko observes with a giant smile her blonde friend, "I can't believe you're actually marrying!"

The stylists cease their work when finishing, letting Miyako turn and smile at them with a blush on her pale cheeks, "I know! It seems like yesterday when we first met on middle school!"

Kaoru smiles at her friends' happiness, her feet up on the elegant wood table of the suite, "Yeah, since then you were loved by everyone"

Momoko pushes softly on the raven's shoulder, giggling at her words, "You too, Kaoru…only yours were _**fan girls**_"

Kaoru glares at the orange-haired girl, growling, "Shut up, Momoko".

Miyako giggles, walking towards them in a graceful step, "You two haven't changed at all".

Momoko winks at the blue-eyed girl, "We're still as young and cute too!"

The sport freak can only roll her eyes at the pink-eyed girl, "And still annoying"

Miyako smiles softly, hugging both her girls, "Thanks for accepting being my maids of honor"

"You know we will accept without thinking" her green-eyed friend states, smiling softly at her.

The stylists appear once again, carrying tons of dresses of the same color but different styles. The magazine asked for all the maids of honor to wear their styles, for publicity to the different brands. It was no problem for Miyako to accept. The dresses were a pale purple, which combined with the golden colors of the ballroom. Momoko went crazy at the sight of the cute dresses.

"Now it's your turn, ladies" one of the stylist states, taking both their hands, tugging at them softly, "For you to be perfect"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

How can the wedding be described? It is difficult for people to try it, not even "perfect" fills most of the guest opinions. The room is literally like gold, the chandeliers' crystals giving the already shinning room more to shine.

Both groom and bride are on the altar, hand in hand while hearing the priest's words. Everyone's attention resides on the couple, their happiness evident on their smiling faces. Except for a certain girl…

Kaoru tries to pay attention to the ceremony, but someone else steals it at the end. One of the groom's best men keeps stealing glances of her, moving his lips to try and start a conversation with just the movement of their lips. Let's just say the boy isn't the most nice and innocent of the bunch.

She knew Boomer's last name was Jojo, how couldn't she realize he was Butch's brother?

A sneer appears on her face when he tries, once again to flirt with her. How could she forget Butch? He was studying on the same public school she was. Both Momoko and Miyako had the opportunity to study in a private one, but Kaoru didn't enjoy the atmosphere in there, so she decided to study in the public school. Oh, what a mistake she made.

There she met Butch, a rowdy and annoying 10 year old boy. Even though they were in different grades, he could always find time to harass with jokes the 13 year old girl. It was hell for the tomboy.

And now, there he is; making obscene mannerisms at poor Kaoru.

"And now the groom may kiss the bride"

Boomer smiles nervously, but still manages to grab her cheeks and crash their lips in a passionate kiss. The uproar starts, cheers and claps overtaking the music in volume. The kiss stops, and Miyako turns around and throws her flowers backwards.

Looking at how Momoko is about to jump into the floor for the flowers like some crazy girl, she manages to stop her, grabbing the flowers in the process. She then gives them to her.

"Ask me first, you'll get injured"

Momoko giggles and returns the flowers, "You don't know what you just did, huh?"

"…Save you from a broken neck?"

"Maybe, but you got the flowers too!"

Kaoru eyes her curiously; after all she has never gone to a wedding before this one. It's not after more cheers and a resounding voice she finally gets it.

"Seems my brother Butch has my bride's band! Maybe destiny wants that madam to be my brother's bride"

After looking at Butch's cocky face, Kaoru feels like passing out.

That face cannot be a good signal.

Chapter one completed.

One chapter to go.

I hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Before starting this new chapter, I just want to clarify something.

I am going to finish most of my stories before I go, do not worry!

That is all, enjoy the chapter.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Warnings: **Foul language, slight idiocy and crappiness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z.

**Inspiration:** The first chapter

* * *

><p>-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**_Chapter 2:_ La Recepción**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

This was not Kaoru's day, definitely not.

The chaos of grabbing the flowers is already starting, the media standing up and some of them running towards her like savages hunting for food. Questions of how she feels and who is the lucky guy fill the golden place, making said girl slightly dizzy.

She tries to gain some space by softly pushing some of the cameras and their operators, but their desire for the hot news win. There's nothing more strong and evil than a reporter in search of a good story.

It's not until Butch manages to grab her by the hand that everybody quiets down. Kaoru shrieks, trying to free her hand of his "dirty" hold.

"Let me go, you jerk!"

Butch only smirks, kissing her cheek sweetly.

That is enough to break the media into an uproar of screams and flashes.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"THAT BASTARD!"

Momoko sighs, already fed up with all her whining. She motions for a waiter to get near, attempting to get her hands on some of the wine he presents to the guests. Yes, only a little of alcohol can calm her nerves.

"How dare he kiss my cheek AND THEN declare that both of us are the next to marry only because he got the band and I the flowers?"

The waiter smiles respectfully at the famous critic, getting a relieved sigh from said girl. She turns to him, her pink eyes tired and her small smile thanking the waiter like he was some kind of hero. When her best friend starts to groan loudly, she realizes her rant isn't finish.

It's just getting started.

"You know, I'll just grab three goblets…I'll need them" she declares, about to grab said "medication" of hers to try and not kill her friend.

"Not only that, but all the wedding he kept giving me all this lewd signs with his hands and mouth! He's just a fucking pervert!"

"Go and get me one bottle of wine, please!" Momoko orders at the waiter, getting said man slightly nervous at her furious attitude.

"B-but madam, I can't do that…"

"GO AND DO IT, YOU MORTAL!"

Those words are enough for him to run away, his mission present on his mind at all times. Looking with slight satisfaction how the waiter goes for her petition, she smirks slightly.

"I just love my attitude sometimes" she mumbles to herself, smiling proudly as a personal prize.

"Are you listening to me, Momoko?"

The orange-haired girl sighs at remembering (once again) her troublesome friend. She totally forgot about it for a minute, how lucky of her.

"Kaoru, just go and punch him or something"

Kaoru suddenly shuts up, moving in her own seat and changing positions over and over in discomfort. Momoko cocks one of her fine eyebrows upwards in curiosity.

"So…"

"So what, Momoko?"

"So why won't you punch him?"

Kaoru glares at her eyes with annoyance, "Because you'll stop me"

The critic let's one of her nimble fingers touch her chin in thought, letting a small cocky grin appear on her lips, "That is true"

The raven haired girl sighs enraged and looks how the waiter returns with one bottle of wine, giving it to her best friend. Her famous scowl appears when she looks at how she grabs one wineglass sitting on the maroon decorated table and pours the liquid in it. Momoko lets a smile slip on her face at the other's attitude.

"Come on Kaoru, today is Miyako's day! Won't you make a little effort to enjoy this party and make her happy?"

Kaoru's scowl deepens, letting the critic know she hit the right spot. The raven haired girl can be tough and sometimes somewhat mean, but if it is about her important people she'll be the best of friends.

Momoko sips on her wine, enjoying the taste of the grapes attaching to her taste buds, "Besides, when will you see this guy again?"

"Never…"

"Exactly"

Kaoru smirks, feeling a big weight being lifted from her shoulders. That smirk fades when she realizes two _very familiar_ boys are coming their way.

"Oh no…Butch and Brick are coming here"

"Brick? Who's that?"

Momoko turns on her seat to try and find the boy her friend found. She feels her cheeks growing hot when a man arrives to their table with Butch at his left.

"Hello Kaoru, long time no see"

The raven haired lets a fast smile spread on her lips, only nodding at the orange-haired boy as an answer to his statement. Momoko turns to sit correctly once again, eyeing Kaoru angrily. Said girl feels realization finally hitting her.

"Hi Brick, this is Momoko Akatsutsumi"

Brick smiles at her, letting a blush dance on her cheeks at the sight of it, "Pleasure to meet you, I read your critics' column every week"

Kaoru frowns when both boys decide to sit down, with Momoko's invitation, and start talking about several issues. Momoko grabs some of her hair, twirling it on her fingers as a sign of flirting. Brick's answer is a sexy smirk that leaves Momoko swooning.

"So, how do you two met Kaoru?"

Brick let's a laugh out, "Well, Butch enjoyed making pranks on her, so I kinda helped him sometimes".

Butch lets a chuckle out, looking at Kaoru, "Of course, I was a brat…now I see what the prize you are".

Kaoru lets her right eyebrow cock upwards at the selection of words, "A prize? That's what you think of me?"

"Of course not, you're too much of a woman to be named a 'thing'" he declares, getting closer to Kaoru's personal space by breathing in her ear the next words, "You should see how I decorated my room with posters of you"

The raven-haired girl lets her famous frown appear on her face once again, getting her personal space back by pushing the boy away, "Now, that's comforting"

Momoko giggles, lightly touching Brick's shoulder to get his attention, "Come on, let's go talk somewhere else; these two need some _privacy_".

Both Brick and Momoko stand up, leaving a smirking Butch and a gaping Kaoru alone on the table.

"Wait, don't you DARE leaving us alone in here!"

Butch smirks, quirking his lips into a smirk, "Can't bear a little bit of seduction?"

The girl lets out a growl, turning towards him, "This is NOT seduction, this gets to molestation, you jerk!"

The other lets a breathy chuckle at the girls words, "Fuck, you're so damn sexy when mad"

Kaoru let's her emerald eyes roll, ignoring the curse words he decided to include in his statement. Her expression hardens, letting him see she's not for games.

"Now tell me, what do you really want?"

His visible eyebrow quirks upwards, making the female growl impatiently. She hates how he is so serious and when he finally decides to talk, his mouth can only spit 'trash', "Don't play with me, just tell me. Do you want to hook up with me to get famous?"

His expression turns sour, "Why would I want being seen and stalked by millions of people?"

She nods, her own expression transforming into one of curiosity, "That is true, you don't look that kind of guy…even though you **are** a stalker".

"It's different", He mumbles while crossing his arms behind his head and laying his back on the chair comfortably, "You're hot".

"So are you"

Butch smirks, making Kaoru blush and curse her loose mouth.

"Why, thank you my sweet"

"Shut up, it is no big deal" she replies while her blush deepens, "Just tell me".

"I'm happy working in the public school's gym as a trainer", he declares, shrugging without a care in the world, "About the stalker point, well who wouldn't be your stalker? You're perfect"

"Perfect? I think you mistook me for Miyako" Kaoru mumbles.

Butch scoffs, gaining a glare from the female at his side.

"No offence towards your friend, but she's as simple minded as every other girl in the world"

He turns towards Kaoru, making her blush with the intensity of his stare, "You're different from all those bimbos, you're the only girl I can picture in a marriage with me; I just want you".

Kaoru feels her cheeks turn hot at the straight declaration, but tries not to show the effect those cool words cause her.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're hot, cool and actually have your brain in other matters besides clothing and make-up" he says nonchalantly, making Kaoru feel secretly more enchanted by his cool attitude, "Besides, you where in my eyesight the moment I played my first prank on you".

"Really?"

Butch smiles dumbly at her doubtful expression, "Of course, never heard of what little boys do to little girls when they like them?"

Kaoru lets a sigh leave her lips at his words, "Well, I guess I can give you a chance…still, if you try any perverted and creepy moves, I'll break your legs".

Butch chuckles, taking her chin with his hand in a loving way, "I know, I do see your fights on television…they are quite bloody by the way".

She smirks, taking her chin away from his hold, "Great, then you know you won't be messing with me".

* * *

><p>Second chapter finished.<p>

I hope you liked the story ;D

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_**Anonymous Review Replies**:_

_Power Girl_: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter too. As I said before, I will be finishing most of my stories before leaving, don't worry. Thanks for your review!

_The Third Hitaachin Sibling_: Well, here is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Don't worry, I didn't rushed to make it hehe. Thanks for the review!


End file.
